Ghost hunt the Kc Mai Taniyama file
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kc Mai Taniyama is all ready a ghost hunter at the age of 5. She go's to middle school at age 6 both her parents were killed when she was 7. By an evil demon and she was torturer'd for 5 months on end. In till she destroy'd the demon and freed all of the ghost. Now she will meat naru and the gang. And if you want more Ch's the R&R!
1. Ch 1 Evil all over

**Hello i don't own Ghost hunt and if i did Mai would be the one kicking ass and she would be with John.**

**Kc Mai Taniyama is all ready a ghost hunter at the age of 5. She go's to middle school at age 6 both her parents were killed when she was 7. By an evil demon and she was tortured for 5 months on end. In till she destroyed the demon and freed all the ghost.**

**Now she is 14 and can even destroy 10 devil's, 20 god's, 40 demon's, 50 monster's, and 100 ghost's at the same time and not even break a sweat. And now she is telling a ghost story.**

* * *

"As she showed the officer as to where she heard the voice, he told her to go back in and see if she could her it again and she did. And the ghost said do you want me to cover you in a red coat and she said yes and then. **She screamed and the officer burst throw the door to find her dead and covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her!'**' Kc said in a scary voice and had a smirk when she finished.

"Oh Mai you know we all hate it when you you's that voice." Said the one of other too girls.

"Oh butt it's more fun that way." Kc said with a smirk and the other girl told her story.

Kc was more interested in the boy who was just at the door _'__he's probably the one the old man got for the old building i said will claps any day now. I better help him so he and his team don't get killed and i just know he will say 4.' _Thought Kc smirking as the girl finished.

''1.. 2... 3...4..." Thy all said. Kc moved out-of-the-way from the other girls as they got scared.

"Oh you scaredy cat's i can't be leave i said i would tell ghost story's with you. Oh and you that was a good one butt it was a little of if you want to get a better scare you have to wait in till we all get up that way it's funnier." Kc said with a smirk.

_'N__ow that i get a good look, he must be Gene's brother Oliver Davis, hmm or Kazuya Shibuya, and i got him on my first_ try._' _Kc thought smirking.

"Oh i'm sorry i heard voice's, and i just couldn't help my self." Said the boy with a fake smile.

"Oh no it's fine what's your name and what year are you?" Asked Keiko who was blushing.

"Well i'm 17 this year." Said Noll _'__haha.'_

''Your name is Kazuya Shibuya and you don't go to school. I'm going later you too. I'm not telling ghost story's with you again. I have no time for it by." Kc said with a smirk as she left.

* * *

**The next day at 6:40'am.**

"What a nice day to help M.r Naru." Kc said and she saw a camera.

"Do they really need that to find a ghost?" Kc said as she went to look.

_'T__he assistant is coming.'_ she thought smirking.

"What are you doing!?" Said the man.

"Nothing but if it was anyone other than me the camera would have broken. You should be more careful even if you have it covered by insurance. and i'm just looking as i'll be hear after school. We're is your boss oh here he come's now well. I better go." Kc said to the man with a smirk and left him stunned when his boss got there.

"Lin what is the mater with you?" Asked the boy who was Noll.

"Well i think we'll have company later." Lin said and with that they got to work.

* * *

**Later in class.**

"Oh hay Kc what are you reading?" Keiko asked.

''Oh this it's about ESP and Psychic Research. I'm at chapter 30,029 now." Kc said smirking.

''Kc how do you have time to read a book that big and the principal should have listened to you. I mean they need camera's to see the ghost and do the job." Said Keiko.

"Oh will you tell us a ghost story now please like last night?" Asked Michiru.

"What you have been telling ghost story's no wonder. I have head pains every time you tell one of your little story's you're putting me at risk." Said Kuroda. **(Oh by the way i don't know her name and i can't find it any were)**

"Oh stop your lying Kuroda-san oh and Shibuya-san pleas stop trying to be cool it's not hot." Said Kc with a smirk.

"I am not trying to be cool, i am cool and hot." Said the boy and they all sweet dropped.

"Ok what ever you say bye you too." Said Kc as she left. _'Hay Gene did you hear that haha' Kc said mentally 'Hehe ya he's just as much of an idiot scientist as ever maybe more.' _Kc snorted at that._  
_

* * *

**5'min later in the principal's office. **

Kc was going in the office.

''Hay old man give me a note. For me to be in the old school-house, and i'm telling you there isn't anything but Kuroda-san's Psychic power's and subsidence's in there." Kc said with a frown.

"OK Kc-Chan hear just please be careful." Said the principal as Kc took the note and put's it in her wallet.

"I will try." Kc said with a smirk as left.

* * *

**10'min later at the old school-house.**

"Oh hi i'll be hear for a long time so get you'st to it. My name is Kc Mai Taniyama and you are M.r Kazuya Shibuya-san. I'm sorry you are?" Kc said looking at the older man.

"Lin Koujo it is nice to meet you again Mai-san." Said Lin.

"Oh Lin-san your from Hong Kong right so are you an onmyoji Lin-san hmm?" Kc asked the man with a grin looking at his Shiki.

"Why yes i am from Hong Kong and yes i'm an onmyoji." Lin said.

"Oh cool so you know a lot about onmyoto right?" Asked Kc with a big grin.

"Why yes i do and i think i should get to work now." Said Lin as he started to watch the monitors with a ghost of a smile.

"Oh ok and by the way there is no ghost here it is only Kuroda-san's Psychic power's and subsidence's in here, there is no ghost this place will collapse in 1 or 2 week's. I'm just here to make sure you and the other Psychic's, don't die and i wanted to see if you can Handel ghost's or if your just messing with them. But with your stuff i don't think so." Kc said with a smirk.

"With all do respect you are just a 14-year-old with-" Said Naru but was cut off.

"And your just a 17-year-old and don't you dare say i have no experiences. I have more than you know and don't ever judge a book by its cover it can get you killed in the hunting business, I not only hunt ghost! I hunt monsters, demons, and even god's that are messing with or killing human's, so_ don't you dare_ tell me i have no experiences!" Kc said with ice in her voice and eyes.

"Now i think i'm going to get some air." Kc said as she left.

"Noll you know better than most what it's like to be the kid who know's how to hunt ghost's. So stop being a brat she is very experienced from her aura, and by what my Shiki are saying she may even be more powerful than you at that. I wonder how much more." Said Lin frowning at the boy.

* * *

**5'min later**

"Hay i'm back sorry i was out of line for what i said, i don't usually get that mad when people say that it must be all the pent up stress for the last few weeks or something but there is no excuse for it Shibuya-san." Kc said as she bowed and went back to helping Lin.

* * *

**3 or 4 hours later Kc was reading her book.**

"Mai-san we're stopping for the night you can go home now." Said Lin as he was looked up over her book looking to make sure he wasn't lying when she found non.

"Ok Lin-san." Kc said as she put the book in her bag.

"Oh Mai-san what is that on your hands?" Lin asked at that Naru looked up at her.

"Oh these are to help my PK powers. All i have to do is change the shape of the metal. The more detail i can get the better my PK get's but this is just an exercise so i don't lose my powers or get rusty well by you too." Kc said smirking when Naru glared as she left.

* * *

**The next day at 7'am.**

"Hay Lin-san good morning am i late?" Said Kc knowing that not saying anything to the boy will piss him of.

"Good morning Mai-san and no you're not late." Said Lin with a ghost of a smirk.

"Oh hello Mai-san how are you good morning?" Said the principal.

"Oh hay old man! I'm good are they the other Psychic's you hired but, i thought there was one more, and i'm telling you your just wasting money there are no ghost here. But if you insist on this then i have no choice butt to stay to make sure no one get's killed. My name is Kc Mai Taniyama and what are your names?" Kc said this all vary fast.

"Well my name is Ayako Matsuzaki and i'm a Shinto miko what!?" Said a lady with red heir and was wherein white, who was Ayako annoyed at Kc's smirk.

"Well i just thought that only innocent maiden's could be a priestess, and i'd say your looking a little old to be calling your self a maiden." Kc said smirking as everyone Sept the to stalk men and the priestess snickered at that.

"And you look to intelligent to be helping her." Kc said smirking.

"Well my name is Hosho Takigawa and i'm a monk." Said a man with long blond heir and was wherein a brown sweater and blue jeans, who was the Monk.

"What! I thought Monks were bald and you have hair long hair." Said Kc with a bigger smirk wen said Monk huffed.

"Oh hello my name is John Brown and i'm a Catholic priest from Australia it's nice to meet you all." Said the young blond haired boy wherein black priest cloths, who was John with a grin and Kc smiled.

"Wow your young, let me guess your 19 cool it really is nice to meet you, and this is Lin Kōujo and his boss Kazuya Shibuya." Kc said grinning as the Monk and Miko huffed.

"Oh i'm so glad your all hear the spi-" Said Kuroda but was cut of.

"Oh Kuroda-san how many time's do i have to tell you to stop lying. Yes you do have some PK but there is no ghost, it is just your Psychic power's and subsidence's in the old school-house." Kc said with a tick mark on her for-head.

"I'm going to call a ghost to haunt you." Said Kuroda glaring.

"Well get in line there are a lot of people still trying to do that." Kc said smirking as the girl left.

_'And your not lying about that haha-he.' said Gene's voice and Kc smirked._

* * *

**2 hours later.**

"Hay Mai-Chan how old are you and what are you reading." Asked John smiling and every one looked up at that.

''Oh 14 and i'm reading ESP and Psychic Research.I have read 400,049 out of 900,000 i still have a lot of chapters to read." Kc with a big smile and they all sweat dropped.

"Mai-Chan what is it that you do." Asked John who was smiling.

"Oh i'm a detective i just love mystery's. But i know if i'm not careful i can get someone killed, so i'm throw in all of my case's." Kc said with a blank look in her eyes at the end and they were all thinking the same thing '_what happened.'_

"Hello i'm the medium my name is Masako Hara and there is no ghost hear." Said Masako.

"Oh finely someone who get's it, and it is nice to meet you Masako-chan my name is Kc Mai Taniyama just call me Mai or Kc." Kc said with a smile and as the other's got to know each-other Kc started reading.

* * *

**1 hour later.**

"I'm finely don with my book man this book only took 2 day's even with stopping a lot of the time. Hay do any of you want to read it. Oh and can any of you read Spanish?" Said Kc as they sweat dropped.

"What you can read Spanish! And no i can't read it." Said the Monk and everyone nodded.

''Oh i can let you guy's barrow the japanese one if you want." Kc said and all of them said no.

"I'll barrow it if you don't mind." said Naru and she nodded.

''Ok oh Naru will you do that test on us tomorrow so we can get this case done, i have a lot of studying and i have night college class and i have to be at that place to catch 1412 or at least stop him from stealing man, i need a break from all of this stuff maybe i'll stop and just hunt. After this one 1412 case of cores." Kc said with a grin as they all sweat dropped.

"Mai-chan why are you so happy about 1412 i mean he is a thief." Said John with Kc just smiled.

"Oh well he is the only thief to go out of his way not to kill. I mean anyone other than him will stop a nothing even kill but him he is the only criminal i and the other officers respect. And i know the real reason he is stealing and once we catch that reason he might stop being a thief but i don't think so." Kc said smirking.

"Oh i get it he is like a brake from murder case's am i right." Monk said with a grin.

**[Oh just so you know i'm talking about 1412 from case closed/detective Conan lolzzz.]**

"Well ya anyone who try's to make him look like a murder will have a very bad day when we get them as we don't take kindly to it." said Kc smirking.

"It's time to go its 2'am." Said Lin and they all left.

* * *

**The next day 9'am in the principal's office.**

"Hay guy's, old man." said Kc as she sat down in front of a light with the team.

"Ok will everyone please look at the light mach your breathing to it." Said Naru as they all did what was tolled.

"Ok tonight a chair will move in the class room on the 2nd floor of the old school-house." Said Naru as he turned on the light's and everyone groaned.

"Ok that is all." said Naru as he and Lin left and Kc followed them.

"Hay wait you're looking for Gene right, i just thout you should know he is still alive." said Kc.

"What you know Gene, and no he died a year ago." Said Naru with a frown.

"No he is alive try talking to him if you don't believe me." Kc said.

_'__Gene why did you not tell me you were alive.' Was Naru._

_'__Well Noll i didn't think you wouldn't even try to talk to me i mean come on you stupid science-test. And let me guess Kc told you.' Was Gene_

_'Well Gene i really don't know why and yes Mai-san did tell me why.' Was Naru_

_'Well you too shore do like to talk don't you haha i love this part.'Was Kc_

And Naru jumped when Kc talked to them in their minds.

"What happened?" Asked Lin.

"Oh well i just talked to them both in their minds and well i love to do that he-he." Kc said smirking.

_'__Haha i did the same thing when she did that to me. Oh and Noll since when do you call someone san. Oh and be careful she is scary if you make her_ mad._' Was Gene_

_'__And why is that Gene am i that scary hmm haha i'll let you too talk bye.' Was Kc_

"Bye Lin-san, Naru-Chan i'm going to class now bye.'' Kc said smirking

* * *

**Me: Hi oh how did you like it?**

**Kc: Hi lolzz i love's it i'm bad ass! XD**

**Naru: it's stupid. *Glare's at everyone*  
**

**Me: Oh you just don't like it because you're not the top dog he-he and you'll never be when i'm writing haha. * cackles madly***

**And Naru glare's at them only for it to not affect ether girl.  
**

**Me: Oh and Kc won't be your girlfriend there will be some Kc x John fluff but only the brotherly stuff he-he as well as some Naru bashing. *Take's out a bat from no where and bash's Naru!***

**John: Hello pleas R&R *Kc take's out bat as well and starts hitting Naru with it saying Die over and over again* Stop! Killing is a sin!**


	2. Ch 2 Evil all over not!

**hi well i'm Love98 and well i hope you like it.**

* * *

**-Flash back on-**

**Naru jumped wen Kc talked to them in there minds. **

**"What hapined." Asked Lin. **

**"Oh well i just talk't to them both in there minds and well i love to do that." Said Kc with a smirk. **

**_'Haha i did the same thing wen she did that to me. Oh and Noll since wen do you call someone san. Oh and be careful she is scary if you make her_ mad.' **

**'_And why is that. Gene am i that scary hmm haha. I'll let you too talk bye.' _**

**"Bye Lin-san, Naru i'm going to class now bye.'' Kc said smirking**

**-flash back off-**

* * *

**2 hoers later.**

''Hay guy's Lin-san i have a book you mite like. It can help with onmyoto. I know your strong now but this will help with the stuff you mite not know about it." Kc whispered to the man.

''Oh hi Mai-san and i'll read it wen i get a chance." Said Lin with a small smile the no one but Naru and Mai had seen it.

"Hay Mai what is it are you ok." Said/asked John and every one looked at her. As she looked tiered.

''Oh i'm just bored with school. Man can't thy at least try to make it a little hard." Said the girl with a strait face. And thy all sweet dropt.

"Mai-san How can you like home work.'' Asked Hōshō.

"Oh Monk Be cause there will always be some one better. It mite not be now but it will hapin like it or not. But if i keep getting better at what i do. It so i can take pride that in what i do i did every thing i can." Kc said with a grin as she sat down to watch the monitor's with Lin.

* * *

**A little later.**

The Miko was doing her ritual. ''May the gods rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen.'' Said the Miko and as she talked to the other men.

''Well she did that well she just needs a little more praktis and she'll have it down but that it's not going to work as there it no ghost.'' Kc said grinning but just then Kc heard the glass braking and ran to them.

''Get out of the way the glass.'' Kc said as she got the Miko out of the way and the men ducked out of the way just in time.

''I tolled you that there was no ghost the building is coming down.'' Kc said to the men.

* * *

**The next day.**

John was doing his prayer and everyone was watching at base. But Kc was looking at the room it's self as she knew there was no ghost as she keeps telling them wen John finished Kc saw the roof and bolted to the room.

''John move the sealing is coming down.'' But he couldn't move so she pushed him out of the way just in time. Kc grinned at John who grinned back.

"Well that was fun but let's not do that again ok.'' Kc said and John nodded laughing.

''It's not funny you both could have bin killed.'' Said the Monk.

''Oh lighten up i said that to get the depressing moment to go away and it was to funny.'' Kc said grinning as John helped her up.

''You can't say it's not a ghost now.'' Said Monk but Kc just smirked.

_'Well if there so confident hehe.' 'Oh the poor guy'_

''Oh you want to bet on it how's 5$ sound i bet that there is no ghost just the building coming down and some pk.'' Kc said smirking at him.

''Ok deal and no take backs.'' Monk said and thy shock hands.

Back in base Kc and Lin were talking about ESP postcognitive dreams and clairvoyance. And other powers that are known. Thy were just talking about the case's thy had bin on wen.

''Man you guy's have to be pulling my leg.'' Monk said as everyone was listening to there little chat.

[Oh no one know's about Lin being an Onmyōjisepet Kc and Naru]

''Monk-san i don't lie about a case and there is such a thing as a dragon you just haven't met one as thy are able to transform in to a human. But you know if the government found out about them thy would try to die sect and try to control them just like every thing else just like anyone who has pk.'' Kc said.

A little later. ''Hay Naru-Chan come look at this this chair wasn't hear last night was it,'' Kc said

[Pk girl was there too sorry but i cant find her name].

* * *

**The next day. In base. **

''Do you all like ghost hunting. And you know the consequences right?'' Kc asked them. And thy all nodded just the the pk girl came in and Kc rolled her eyes.

''Did you find the ghost.'' She said. ''There is no ghost like Mai-san said the building is coming down.'' Naru said.

''But but what about the chair and the other stuff and i was attacked how do you explain that.'' Said pk girl.

''That was your pk powers and if some thing did attack you. It might be a ghost that is following you but you were lying wen you said that. Have you ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf.'' Kc said with a sigh just then the doors opened and closed nonstop and scratching was heard.

''Everyone move it.'' Kc yelled as Monk kicked the door down Kc was the last one out.

''Kc hurry up.'' Monk yelled and Kc just got out wen the building fell.

''Like i said now pay up.'' She said smirking. Michiru and Keiko came over.

''Oh Kc i thout you were faster then that. i'v seen you run wen the teacher say's we can leave after a test your like a built.'' Said Keiko.

''Well you know that the only reason i was in the place was so no one dies.'' Kc said grinning.

* * *

**The next day the gang were telling the head person in his office what hapined. **

But Kc who was trying to find Naru's stuff or what was left and she found all of it. She was just fixing the last of it wen Naru and the gang came back.

''What are you doing?'' Bou-san asked.

''I'm don! Um what did you say and wen did you all get hear?'' Kc asked and thy all sweat dropped.

''We just got hear And i asked what are you doing.'' He said.

''Oh i'v just finished fixing Naru's stuff and i'v up graded your equipment i hope you don't mind.'' Kc said grinning at them.

''No i don't as long as it works but if and wen there is a next time you will tell me.'' Naru said in-a-mater-o-factly voice. Kc just smirked at everyone left Kc went back to class.

* * *

**One week later.**

**''Kc Taniyama you have a call,''** said the voice in the speaker and Kc left her class.

"Mushy mushy this is Kc speaking.'' Kc said.

**''Hello Kc-san i was wondering if you would like an un a fiscal job.'' **Said the voice of the phone Kc just smirked.

"Well well look who can't stay away i'd like that wen and where should i come over Naru-Chan.'' Kc said and could have sworn she heard him growl and she knew he was glaring at the phone she held back snickers.

**''Today come to my office at the Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR at-'' **He said but was cut of. ''Ok i'll be right there see you soon.'' Kc said and hung up.

With Naru, Gene, and Lin in Naru's office. Gene was laughing at Noll's face as it was priceless. And Lin was trying not to grin he just smirked as well as took a pitcher for him self as well as Gene, Noll's parent's, and Kc.

And that's how Kc started working at SPR.

* * *

**Me: Hi sorry it's so short i'll make the next ch longer well he-he**

**Kc: Oh i'm bad ass lolzz i love's this.**

**John : pleas R&R**


	3. Ch 3 I hate doll's!

**Hi lolzz i hope you like i don't own Ghost hunt if i did Mai would be a kick ass sarcastic, sadistic and a little bitchy. And with John hehe i love John.**

**Oh and i Changed Mai's name cause i wanted to If you don't like it don't Read!**

* * *

**The Doll house: file's day 1**

Kc was filing when the bell rang.

''Hello and good day how may i help you. Have a seat i'll get the _narcissist_ oh sorry my _boss_ for you.'' Kc said with a grin as she got the other three after that. Kc made tea for them as she hated tea unless it was peppermint tea but as she was out.

''Hear you go so is there any thing i mist.'' Kc said.

''Oh Kc why don't you have tea did we run out?'' Gene asked.

''Oh not of your tea but i can't stand anything other than peppermint tea with sugar and coffee creamier.'' Kc said grinning.

When they were don.

''Oh Noriko-san can you have that peppermint tea when we get there?'' Kc Asked.

''Yes i'll have it and just call me Noriko.'' Noriko said with a smile.

''Oh well then call me Kc.'' Kc said with a grin.

''Oh you have such a nice daughter.'' Noriko said to Lin who not that anyone saw it blushed.

''Oh um he's not my dad i just help with case's.'' Kc said and the lady left sighing Kc went to call everyone and finish her filing. Wen she was don she went to tell Naru.

''Hay Naru-Chan i'm don hears your tea and i'm don for the day I'll see you tomorrow by Gene.'' Kc said and left be for he could say anything.

* * *

**The next day at 8:30'AM.**

''Oi sorry i'm late. I ran in to some police friends of mine. Thy were on a case so i helped out.'' Kc said.

''Kc i don't pay you-'' but Naru was cut of.

''Oh shut your trap! I don't care if you pay me or not. I will not take any bull shit from you or anyone.'' Kc said smirking wen he glared.

''Hay Lin-san, Gene lets go Naru your holding us up just standing there.'' Kc said smirking wen he twitched and Gene was in full blown laughter and Lin was just smirking.

Glaring Naru got in the car Kc just smirked more.

''You know your going to blow up the car if you keep glaring like that. Oh the poor car.'' Kc said fake moaning.

_'Hay Gene how many would you say the score is.' _Gene just grinned.

''Kc 3 Naru 0 will Naru make a comeback.'' Gene narrated.

''Oh i'll follow you guy's as i'm all ready in my car.'' Kc said grinning at there stunned faces.

''Your 14 you cant drive!'' Gene said and Kc smirked.

''Oh well there was this one little case and well. I'm the only 14 year old who can legally drive.'' Kc said smirking at them.

* * *

At the Morishita's house. [Kc ended up getting there first hehe.]

Kc, Gene, and Lin were setting up base and Naru was talking to the clients. But don't let that fool you oh no Kc heard every thing as she was using her hearing with a little PK.

''Hay Naru-_Chan_ come and help if you know what's good for _you_.'' Kc said in a threatening voice smirking wen said person came picked up a box and left to put said box in the base to Lin's and Gene's astonishment.

''How how the hell did you do that! We have bin trying to get him to do that foe years!'' Gene said dumbfounded and surprisingly Lin nodded.

''I didn't blackmail him if that's what your thinking but i _do_ know _who_ he really_ is_.'' Kc said smirking at them.

Later in base Kc was smirking at a glaring Naru who wanted his tea.

"Kc, tea.'' Naru said glaring at her as said girl just smirked.

''Say _pleas_ or do it your self if your so _perfekt_ you can make some tea _cant you_.'' Kc said smirking wen he glared even more. Lin was smirking and Gene was snickering.

''Hay Lin who do you think will win i bet it's Kc.'' Gene whispered to the smirking man who took out 500'yen. ''Kc will you plea- pleas get me some tea.'' Naru said Kc smirked.

''Ok hay Lin-san, Gene you guy's want some tea?'' Kc said smirking wen Naru glared at her.

''Oh i want some.'' Gene said grinning.

''If you don't mind Kc-san.'' Lin said and Kc left smirking.

''Kc 4 Naru 0.'' Gene said smirking.

After everyone had there tea.

''Ok there are a lot of ghost's. But there are two that stand out. One is a kid and the other is the one we have to stop. She's a woman and is looking for her kid. And there might be a well and that doll might be a vessel. But then that could just be my ferr of doll's. And don't laugh you'd be sacred to if you were scared like i was.'' Kc said shuddering at the thout of doll's.

''It's the work of an earth spirit.'' Said the Miko who was in the door with Monk Kc just smirked.

''You want to bet ok 500'yen say's i'm right and you cover any and all hospital bills that come to anyone one the team.'' Kc said smirking at the lady who agreed.

''Hay wen's John coming.'' Kc wined and pouted cutely to everyone's amusement.

''Later and stop acting like a kid.'' Naru snapped Kc smirked.

''I'll only wen Bou-san dose.'' Kc said smirking at his glare.

''Oh ya i should probably tell you that i can see and talk to spirits. So is you hapin to see me talking to thin air i'm talking to a ghost.'' Kc said smirking.

''Oh Kc i love your t-shirt.'' The Miko said and the said shirt was black and had the words 'Big girls don't cry- we get even.' The first part was blue like ice and the last part was red like blood.

''Hehe you like it.'' Kc said grinning.

''Well i'm going to look around and see if i can get some info from the ghost's.'' Kc said as she left.

* * *

Kc walked around the house talking to the ghost's when Noriko came into view.

''Kc-Chan may i ask what your doing?'' Noriko asked.

''Well i can see and talk to ghost's, most people would put me in the loony bin even ghost hunter's.'' Kc said making Noriko frown.

''Why?'' Noriko asked.

''Well being able to see a ghost is comin but to talk to them is rare, i could be the only one or i could be one of few.'' Kc said.

''Well would you like to meet Ayami, i was just bringing this up to her.'' Noriko said making Kc grin and nod.

''I haven't been in there i would like that.'' Kc said following Noriko.

* * *

''Ayami i'v brot a new friend her name's Kc say hello.'' Noriko said smiling pointing at Kc. Kc was seeing multiple spirits and one of them was in the doll she noted.

''Hi aunty.'' Ayami said running up to Kc with the doll healed close. Kc bent down eye level to the girl.

''And who is this?'' Kc asked looking at the doll.

''Minnie!'' Ayami said smiling.

''It's nice to meet you Minnie.'' Kc said.

**_''Ayami!''_** The voice came from the doll only Ayami and Kc heard it, but Kc didn't give away she heard it. Suddenly Ayami flinched and moved away.

''Ayami what's wrong don't you want it?'' Noriko asked concerned.

''No.'' Ayami said making Noriko sighed and left making Kc glare slightly.

''Bye bye Ayami-Chan Minnie-Chan.'' Kc said fake smiling at the doll as she left.

* * *

Kc sighed walking in to base making everyone turn and look at her.

''Well there's good and bad new's. I'll tell you the good new's butt i'm keeping the bad new's, as all of you would over react.'' Kc said leaving no room for argument as she started again. ''The good new's is that i know who the _two_ ghost's that are in charge of all of this. Lin-san would you look up the house in the 1800's and up?'' As she said this they glared at her.

''You didn't give us anything use full, what the hell is the bad new's!?'' Monk yelled making Kc glared at the man.

''Are you trying to make me def!?'' Kc said and he was taken aback. ''This is why i didn't tell you the bad new's!'' she added just then there was a knock on the door Kc when't to answer it.

* * *

''Hay John, Masako.'' Kc said grinning at the two.

''Hello Kc.'' Masako said hiding a smile behind her sleeve.

''Hi Kc-Chan.'' John said smiling.

''The base is this way, and be warned everyone's ticked of right now.'' Kc said smirking.

''Kc-Chan how have you been?'' John said changing the subject.

''Good and you two?'' Kc said smiling.

''We've been good Kc-Chan.'' John said smiling.

''Kc can you feel this i'v never been in such a disturbed house.'' Masako said making Kc stare.

''I have and it's not as bad as the place's we'll be going or the house's i've been to.'' Kc said looking at Masako sympathetically.

''Kc you said that you hunt the supernatural but don't ghost hunter's do that?'' John asked.

''Yes butt a Ghost hunter only hunt's ghost's, but I hunt more then just ghost's.'' Kc said making John and Masako look at her.

''John and Masako are here now.'' Kc said a little louder as they got in to the base.

''I've ever only exercised ghost's wouldn't I run in to a demon or to.'' John asked.

''No this is Japan it's one of the most haunted country's. That and you have to know what to look for.'' Kc said. ''It's a good thing that where just dealing with ghost's this time.'' She added.

''And that is why?'' Naru asked.

''Oh I know!'' Gene said. ''Not your business am I right!?'' He added making Kc smirk and most of the room to glare.

''Right you are Gene.'' Kc said smirking.

* * *

Later that night.

''Hay Lin go get some sleep.'' Kc said coming into the base.

''Naru ordered me to stay and watch the Base.'' Lin said typing away.

''Well tell Naru that unless he want's you to get drowsy during the day and fall asleep, or you could just pull the garden card.'' Kc said making him smirk.

''But you need sleep as well.'' Lin said making Kc stare.

''I took a nap.'' Kc said making him sigh.

''Just careful!'' Lin said getting up and leaving, when he left Kc sat down at started going throw the tape's so as to get all the info Naru was leaving out. A little later at 10'o clock pm Kc was watching the monitors and felt a cool chill oh sorrow in the air, Kc turned to the coldest part of the room calmly.

''So your Hiro Oshima.'' Kc said to the ghost and she nodded. ''Your looking for your child right?'' Kc said making the ghost nodded again. ''Your child is not here.'' Kc said making the ghost get angry. ''She is not here because she is in heaven!'' Kc said before the ghost could do anything making said ghost stare teary eyed. ''You have been killing children!'' Kc added making the ghost start to cry as it knew Kc was telling the truth. ''Let them all go and you can be with her again.'' Kc said smiling softly at the ghost. ''You where and can not be held responsible for what you did I just ask that you let the children's spirit's go, go back to there mothers.'' Kc said softly making the ghost nodded and turn a bright gold then diapers as did all of the other spirit's. Kc smiled and the screen's. Then when it was over Kc smirked at the camera that was in base. '' And that my friend's is how it's done!'' Kc said smirking at the camera.

* * *

**LOLZZZZ i'm done with the ch now and sorry for the long wait but the next ch might be even later sorry it all deepens on my mood!**


	4. Memory's

**Hi me no own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

The next morning at 9 pm.

''Hay Ayako glad you could join us!'' Kc said sarcastically.

''Shut up!'' Ayako snapped.

''Well there is some interesting video feed on here.'' Naru said glaring at Kc who only smirked. Everyone watched the video to the end where Kc smirked at the camera and said. 'And that my friend's is how it's done!' after that everyone not John, Lin, and Gene glared at Kc, making Kc sigh.

''It wasn't really for everyone just Naru-chan~'' Kc said and they stopped only Naru was glaring at her but it seemed to bounce of her.

''What the case is over we'll stay another day or two, so as to make shore all of the ghost's are gone.'' Kc said making him glare if glare's could kill Kc would be dead a million time's over in vary painful ways.

''Naru if you don't stop glaring I think you going to burn a hole in the wall.'' Kc said right next to him, making him think how the hell did she do that I was glaring at her the hole time!

''I'm just that cool!'' Kc said leaving before Naru could comment making Lin smirk.

''Oh Noll you got served I never thought i'd see the day!'' Gene said laughing.

* * *

Back with Kc she was going to her room only for a ghost to appear in front of her, Kc sighed and just stared.

* * *

With Naru and the other's.

''Naru!'' Lin said looking at the camera that Kc was in.

''Why is she just staring!'' Monk said just as..

* * *

Again with Kc.

''Curse really where is it this time.'' Kc said and bored she raised her hand and said in a calm and even voice. ''Go back to hell!'' as she said this the ghost vanished Kc walked to the pitcher on her left and took it of...

* * *

With Naru and the other they where watching in aw as Kc vanished the ghost, and took of the pitcher and took something of the back of said pitcher.

''When I said a lot of people wanted to curse me I men't it.'' Kc said looking at the camera and her hand was on fire making everyone gasped as the little wooden thing in her hand burned when it was done Kc's hand was back to normal like there was never a fire in it. Kc walked away and in to her room.

''She's really something!'' Monk said still in aw at everything that just hapined.

''You know when she smile's it's a fake smile right?'' Gene said making everyone nodded and look at him. ''Her mom and dad where ghost hunter's and for some reason took her to most if not all of there case's when she was 5.'' Gene said making everyone stare.

''What! They knew what could hapin and they!'' Monk said horrified making everyone nod.

''Yes, she watched them die when she was seven I don't know the detail's but the way she said it..'' Gene said trailing of. ''The way she said it was like she was hiding something.''

''Well i wouldn't want to talk about it ether.'' Monk said.

''But it make's me wonder what hapined.'' Naru said making people glare.

''Well it was a demon that killed them if that's what you want to know.'' Kc's voice said making most of the room jump.

''Kc! I didn't-'' Gene started but was cut of by a wave of her hand.

''I don't care really but if and only if I want to tell you something like this again, I hope you won't go blabbing about it.'' Kc said turning on her heal and walked of making everyone stare at the poor boy that looked as if the world had just ended.

''Dame it just when she was opening up!'' Gene said mad at himself.

''What do you mean?'' Monk asked.

''When I meet her.'' Gene said.

_Flash back. 2 years ago._

_Gene had just been thrown of the brig and was in the lake, when a girl with black and red hair and sea green eye's grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. Gene coughed as they broke the surface, Kc swam both of them to shore._

_''Well I would take you to the doctor but as someone has just tried murder you.'' Kc said punching him and picking the now unconscious Gene up and took him to her house._

* * *

_After a few hours Gene woke up._

_''The sleeping dead finely woke up!'' Kc said walking into the room._

_''Oi!'' Gene said glaring._

_''Eat this.'' Kc said putting a tray of food on the night table._

_''Who mad it?'' Gene asked suspiciously._

_''It's not poisoned, if I wanted you dead I would have let you drown.'' Kc said skipping his question. He ate it._

_''Well tell who ever made it thank's that's the best meal i've ever had, um just don't tell my mum.'' Gene said making Kc smirk._

_''I'll be shore the tell your mum.'' Kc said smirking as he moaned about how he was a dead man. Kc took the tray and left. Kc came back with some clothes for him._

_''What are these?'' Gene asked._

_''Clothes and by the way I'm Kc. We'll be leaving after you change.'' Kc said and left. Gene finished dressing and left his room he looked a round as he got to the living room Kc was there._

_''I'm ready, and you can call me Gene.'' Gene said making her nod before leaving._

_''Wait here and i'll be right back.'' Kc said as she left, Gene had a look a round and saw some pictures of a younger Kc and a man and woman next to her. Gene moved on to a shelf full of mystery books just as a black cat came in to the room making Gene stare but went back to looking a round, he found a case full of medals and awards it was bigger then Noll's. Just then some kittens and puppy's came in like a thunder storm making Gene stare at the cat's where black and white some where grey and the dog's where red and black some where white. But Gene just started looking again at another book shelf that was full of Ghost, Demon, and other books of that kind._

_''Sit down.'' Kc said Gene jumped and sat down, Kc walked so as to get behind him she started coming his hair. ''We'll be going on a ghost hunt so say with me if you can help it.'' Kc said._

_''Ghost hunt?'' Gene asked making Kc smirk._

_''Yes ghost hunting tho I don't know if it's a ghost or something else yet, it might just be a false alarm.'' Kc said calmly. ''You can sense spirit's right?'' Kc asked finishing his hair.  
_

_''Yes is there anyone else?'' Gene asked._

_''No it'll be you and me that it.'' Kc said. ''Follow me.'' Kc added and they started walking._

_''What but your a kid!'' Gene said Kc didn't say anything for a moment._

_''I can hold my own.'' Kc said leading Gene throw a hall way, stopping at a door, Kc opened it and went to the closet. ''Pick out the stuff you like of and make shore it's flexible and comfy or you might be come a ghost your self.'' Kc said letting Gene go throw it. Kc went over to another closet filed with clothes her size, she packed a few. ''Pack extra we'll be there for a few day's a least, tho being papered is better.'' Kc said._

_''Yo have a big house and what are you going to do with the cat's and dog's?'' Gene asked trying a black pare of shoe's._

_''A friend of might will watch them.'' Kc said packing a red t-shirt that said 'When life give's you lemons give them back and __demand_ ...'

_''Hay that shirt's funny.'' Gene said making Kc smirk._

_''Give them back and demand something.'' Kc said smirking._

_''I found a few that have puns like that.'' Gene said laughing at a few. ''I'm done.'' Gene added._

_''I got everything just need to pick something's up from the kitchen.'' Kc said leading Gene to the said kitchen.  
_

_''What are you getting?'' Gene asked._

_''Tea i can drink!'' Kc said pulling out a box of peppermint tea, creamer, and pocky. ''We can get a few snakes at the store for the ride.'' Kc said making Gene grin._

_''Sounds good to me!'' Gene said making Kc grin._

_''See anything you like in here.'' Kc asked letting Gene look and pick out a few things. ''If that's it let's go.'' Kc said as they got to the door the cat's and dog's came over. ''By be good and no fighting!'' Kc said petting all of them and leaving with Gene, Kc led Gene to a black car with a purple trim._

_''Who's driving I can't and your-'' but Gene was cut of by Kc getting in the passenger side._

_''Get in or i'll leave you!'' Kc said putting her thing in the trunk, Gene did the same and got in the passenger side. Kc turned the car on. ''Pick some thing we both like.'' Kc said pointing at the radio making Gene grin changing it to something he like and seeing Kc didn't hate it left it._

* * *

**Hi what do you think is going to hapin R&R!**


	5. Memory's 2

**Hi sorry it took so long! Me no own Ghost hunt!**

* * *

_''Get in or i'll leave you!'' Kc said putting her thing in the trunk, Gene did the same and got in the passenger side. Kc turned the car on. ''Pick some thing we both like.'' Kc said pointing at the radio making Gene grin changing it to something he like and seeing Kc didn't hate it left it._

_A little later in the car._

_''They didn't give me many details about this case and anything you find out you'll say 'need to talk.' only say 'now' if it important, I'll do the same tho I only do it when it's called for don't give info and if they don't stop asking just make it a vague as you can.'' Kc said suddenly._

_''That's new your actually telling me info, the last time I was on a team they didn't say anything.'' Gene said Making Kc frown._

_''That can get someone killed.'' Kc said. ''You tell your team at lest enof so they are papered, and are top priority it getting the ghost so if our client's say leave we don't really leave that get mad tell them of and to let you do your job they are paying for, if someone flirt's with you wile your on the clock you tell them to back of and let you do your job, and if someone's skeptical ether don't say anything or tell them something not to nice but don't under any sir come stance date a client in till where done invest a gating, they could be poshest and I don't want to be sued for something as stupid as that.'' Kc said making Gene nod. ''I take this job seriously and will not stand for anyone dead is we can help it, and even if it's a human that's killing we find the one behind it.'' Kc added making Gene stare._

_''So your a detective?'' Gene said more then asked._

_''Yes I take murder and other crimes as well.'' Kc said. ''Tho I don't care with most i hate killers. ''Tho I my self am a sadistic person.'' Kc added with a vary evil grin._

_Kc parked at a gas Stanton._

_''Let's get some snacks and I need gas in the car.'' Kc said getting out, after getting snacks and Kc put gas in the car. They got in the car and drove of._

_''Why did you help me?'' Gene asked finally asking what was on his mind._

_''I save people for a living.'' Kc said._

_''Ya but you don't seam like someone who would help with out getting them to pay.'' Gene said slightly worried._

_''True depend on who I help.'' Kc said smirking making Gene shiver. ''Your going to help in this case and if you like you'll help me with other for room and bored.'' as Kc said this her smirk grow. ''Tho I'm not vary strict, but is I am there is a reason.'' ''Would you like the job I don't do paper work as I don't wasn't to be annoyed by someone who want's to quit. If you want to quit just say so and if you still on a case when you say it you'll help finish it so you can still get pay'd.'' Kc grinnned. ''Tho this will be a trial case.'' Kc added making Gene grin._

_''Let's see what hapin's then we'll see.'' Gene said making Kc smirk._

_''Good be cause you ow me this one.'' Kc said making Gene smirk and laugh._

_''Wait what about the cameras and stuff?'' Gene asked making Kc smirk again._

_''They'll be there tho it's more formality then anything.'' Kc said. ''Oh and if we find something un doc'ed it'll stay that way we don't just help humans in this job.'' Kc said this grinning._

_At a house in the middle of the woods a lake to the north, the house was blue with with door's and windows._

_''Well at the vary least on this job we see a lot of nice place's.'' Kc said parking the car in front of the house and stepping out. _

_Gene got out as well and Kc walked to the door and knocked, there was a pose._

_''Oh before I for get what ever it is it's strong.'' Kc said right before a man opened the door._

_''May I help you?'' asked the man with black hair and yellow eye's, his clothes where a with t-shirt and black pants.._

_''I'm here about the Ghost.'' Kc said making the man pose and stare._

_''Oh yes my wife said something about that, she said that you'd be young is that you boss?'' Asked the man looked at Gene making Kc look at Gene amused._

_''I'm the boss that's my asistent he's new but vary capable with finding Ghost.'' Kc said. ''May we come in?'' Kc asked making the man jump then step to the side._

_''Oh yes come in!'' He said making Kc sigh._

_''I'm don't bite much.'' Kc said laugh when he looked at he. ''Your face I couldn't help it.'' Kc said making him smile._

_''Oh was it that good?'' He asked making Kc smirk._

_''It was funny and your thinking I'm to young and that I'm fucking with you.'' Kc said. ''Oh and no kid's so i'll curse some time's.'' Kc added walking in._

_The man showed them around the house, and into a room with a woman with light blond hair and blue eye's, she was in a red summer dress._

_''Hello Lilly they are her to do some ghost hunting.'' Said the man as he walked in he kissed her making Gene blush but Kc looked at a vase._

_''I'm Rose Mystery and this is My asistent Gene, we are her for the case and so as for you to let us work we won't take any pay if you feel as if we have cheated you, I only asked that you let us work and to cooperate so as to get it done.'' Kc said leaving her real name out._

_''That last name is face right?'' Lilly asked._

_''Well over time people start trying to curse you when you foil there plans in the supernatural.'' Kc said grinning. ''And that is why we wile call you both by first name's and i'd like if we could leave out the san, chan, or kun's.'' Kc added. _

_''Well we don't mind as we haven't been here long.'' Lilly said making Kc grin._

_''I'm sorry but might I asked your name?'' Kc asked the man._

_''Oh yes i'm Luke.'' said the man now known as Luke._

_''Has are equipment come?'' Kc asked making the two look worried._

_''Yes.'' Lilly said worried._

_''Don't worry anything you want gone will stay gone after the case but not before as it my be important to are case.'' Kc said making them sigh._

_''That would be a good idea.'' Luke said making Kc smile._

_''There will be a camera in every room except the bathroom to keep the peace.'' Kc said.'' That and I don't want this pervert to watch me bathing.'' Kc said looking at Gene making Luke and Lilly have to hide a few laugh's._

_''Oi!'' Gene said annoyed making Lilly and Luke laugh. Kc looked at them and face whispered._

_''Tho I don't want to see him sleep ether he snores and pass gas!'' Kc said making them laugh when Gene 'Oi'._

_They spent a few more minuets talking and a few joke's at some one's expense. Luke and Lilly showed them there rooms and the base when the got to said base Kc asked them to sit down and to tell them the trouble._

_''Ok!'' Kc said after making tea on the move able stove and passing them the peppermint tea. ''Let's get to work what has the ghost done so fare?'' Kc said this opening the laptop Gene was noting everything they said._

_''We so fare it's only broken a few things and it tried to push me down the stairs.'' Lilly said making Kc frown turn unread able._

_''Did you feel hot or cold and did anything hapin a few moment before?'' Kc asked expressionless, it un nerved all three._

_''The hall was cold and a scratching noise's but is wasn't vary loud and I heard a male voice say 'it's time.' but right after there was an other male voice. 'No don't!' I didn't pay much mind to it as I thought I was just hearing thing.'' Lilly said Kc's expressionless face made Lilly feel like she wasn't a kid. ''When I reached the stairs my back wormed up but when I thought I was going to die something slowed me down.'' Lilly said making Kc's lips twitch._

_''I've had that hapin on a case before not many people thing ghost's can tell what's happening.'' Kc said. ''Some can't but other know what going on they ether try to get help or cause a few kill like that.'' Kc said making gene look horrified at the thought of a murdering ghost. '' Then there are the ghost that help people trying to save them form a fate like them. There are a lot of ghost's and a other thing out there.'' Kc said making Lilly smile happy that she wasn't nut's._

_''I was nearly drowned over by the lake.'' Luke said making Gene flinch._

_''What's wrong?'' Lilly asked seeing the flinch._

_''Some crazy person with a car tried to kill him hit him once it didn't do the job so they tossed him into a lake.'' Kc said in a bored voice making Gene glare._

_''Your making me sound like a sake of potatoes!'' Gene said making Kc look at him._

_''You where just as heavy.'' Kc said making Gene glare and the other two had to hide there laughter. ''Tho for a guy that's light.'' Kc added making him glare more._

_''How long have you known etch other?'' Lilly asked._

_''Since this morning when he woke up.'' Kc said making Luke frown._

_''You making him work like that?'' Luke asked making Kc look at him._

_''Ya I just need him to seance ghost he might seance something I can't.'' Kc said. ''I'll be working at the lake.'' Kc added making Luke look at Kc worried._

_''But-'' Luke started but was cut of._

_''Would you mind telling us as much at you remember?'' Kc said._

_''It was cold near the lake but colder then normal as it was summer.'' Kc nodded for him to go on. ''I heard a female's voice say 'Your next!' it was evil and right next to me, and dragged me into the lake and when I though I was going to die an other voice female said 'No you can kill him!' and then I could move and a cold force helped me to the shore.'' Luke said making Kc frown._

_''When did you move here, how and if you know when it was built would be a big help.'' Kc said._

_''It was a few moths, a week after we got marred.'' Lilly said making Kc smile._

_''It is a nice house.'' Kc said frowning when she saw Lilly rube her belly._

_''Thank you!'' Lilly said._

_''As fare as we know this house if new but the was a house before this one and the one's living here before us said to leave it.'' Luke said making Kc stare at him._

_''That has good news and bad news.'' Kc said looking at the laptop screen and frowning. ''Well I'll make a few charms to keep harmful spirits away, from the both of you.'' Kc said back to emotionless._

_Kc got up and got a few strips of paper out of her bag a ink bottle and a paint brush and started chanting as she rote a few marks went she got done with two of them she handed them to the newly weds and got back to chanting. After she got done._

_''We'll put the cams up would you like to help?'' Kc asked._

_''It would be nice to be of use.'' Luke said smiling._

_''If I had more staff it wouldn't be an un-convince.'' Kc said smiling. ''Luke would you help me set the cams and Lilly would you stay with Gene?'' Kc asked putting a few papers on the walls._

_''That's fine.'' Lilly asked making Kc smile._

_''Of coerce don't over work your self.'' Kc said whispering to Gene about her suspension's making him pale and nod._

_Kc and Luke where walking in the hall Lilly had said she was pushed. Kc and Luke started talking._

_''You wife and you make a cute couple.'' Kc commented making Luke blush._

_''You think?'' Luke said making Kc smile._

_''You'd make a nice dad.'' Kc added making him go red._

_''I don't know but I wouldn't mind a kid.'' Luke said making Kc grin._

_''Ya tho it'd be better to get the ghost's out first.'' Kc said making him nod._

_''I've been meaning to ask who drove?'' Luke asked making Kc smirk at him._

_''That would be me.'' Kc said making Luke look at her. ''Long story about me saving someone in a kid napping, short version I saved them by driving and with the little fact that i didn't wreck and drove better then most of the cop's on the case got me a licence.'' Kc said making Luke sweat dropped._

_''You black-mailed them!'' Luke said._

_''No, not black-mail truth.'' Kc said making Luke stare at Kc amused._

_''So how fast can it go?'' Luke asked making Kc look at him and grin._

_''Faster then a racing car, heavy enof but still light and the tiers grip the rode at just the right time.'' Kc said._

_''You don't race in it because that would 'wrong' and not safe.'' Luke said._

_''I admit nothing but it's a car worth showing of.'' Kc said positioning the camera. ''How's that?'' Kc asked Gene throw the mike._

_''__**Just fine.**__'' cam Gene's voice making Kc nod and Kc and Luke left to get back to the base._

_In base Gene and Lilly where laughing about Kc and Luke's talk._

_''I know Luke like's cars but not that much!'' Lilly said laughing when the laughing died down Gene looked at Lilly._

_''Is there a little person in you belly?'' Gene asked making Lilly look at him in shock._

_''How did you know?'' Lilly said shocked._

_''I didn't Kc found out and wanted me to tell her if it true or not, don't worry Kc and I will stay quiet unless we have to say something.'' Gene said making Lilly's shock fade._

_Kc and Luke walked into the room a few moment later._

_''I'll take this to the lake.'' Kc said picking up an other three cameras._

_''That looks heavy I'll come with you.'' Luke said making Kc shack her head._

_''No the charms came only keep ghost from attacking you. But with my luck you'll get dragged back into the water.'' Kc said walking away leaving no room to argue._

_Kc was walking over to the lake when she saw a female ghost she knew is was a ghost because it was lite up. Kc walked past the ghost not even looking at it._

_''Wait don't go!'' said the ghost Kc didn't give any indication she had heard the ghost. ''She'll kill you!'' the ghost said again._

_''No she won't and you'll be free soon.'' Kc said finally looking at the ghost making the ghost stare in shock someone could see her._

_''No she'll kill you!'' said the ghost making Kc sigh and walk to the lake._

_''I'm here to stop her and the male ghost that tried to hurt Lilly.'' Kc said making the ghost look at kc fearfully._

_''That blond lady with blue eye?'' the Ghost asked making Kc nod._

_''Yes and her husband just between me you Lilly and my friend that came with me she's expecting a baby and it would be nice for a kid to grow up here.'' Kc said to the Ghost making her smile faintly._

_''Oh I was before I died.'' said the ghost making Kc look at her frowning._

_''May I ask who you died and who you are?'' Kc asked making the ghost look at her._

_''Mt name's Rain and my husband is Charley.'' said the ghost now known as Rain smiling sadly. ''I died on a table with marking every where she's witch!'' the ghost said with venom making Kc frown._

_''A bad witch.'' Kc said making Rain look at her._

_''All witch's are bad!'' said Rain making Kc frown more._

_''A witch is a human you know?'' Kc asked._

_''So!'' said Rain._

_''Well human kill other human there are good and bad but not everything is black and white.'' Kc said making Rain look at her._

_''So a witch could help people as well?'' Rain said making Kc nod._

_''Yes there is magic for a lot of thing but bringing someone from the grave is bad.'' Kc said making Rain look at Kc._

_''Why?'' Rain asked making Kc look at her._

_''Because if you where to come back you'd be like a zombie.'' Kc said paling making the ghost look horrified. ''You'd turn the person into a decided body and there sole is taped even when you destroy them.'' Kc said. ''It's a horrible thing to do to someone anyone who dose it can't be human after. Tho that don't mean all non humans are evil and want to kill you.'' Kc added making Rain frown._

_''How do you know?'' Rain asked making Kc get glossy eye'd before she answered._

_''I've seen it.'' Kc said as she and Rain got to the lake._

_''What's that for?'' Rain asked as Kc put the cameras down and started to make it so they could see most of the lake._

_''So i can show the newly weds prof of a job done.'' Kc said making Rain look at the cameras. ''See my job is to help people ghost or not and when there's a case I finish it or die trying.'' Kc said._

_''No don't die!'' Rain said making Kc laugh._

_''__**Kc who are you talking two?'**__' Gene asked over the mic making Rain jump._

_''Turn on the infer red and EVP.'' Kc said and Gene did just that and gasped._

_''__**A ghost your talking to a ghost?**__'' Gene asked making Luke and Lilly look at the screen._

_''Her name in Rain and stop being rude!'' Kc said grinning at Rain who smiled back. ''She save Luke you know?'' Kc added making Rain nod at the cam._

_''I did Luke-san.'' Rain said, making Luke stare._

_''__**Well thank you!**__'' Luke said, making Rain grin._

_''Your welcome!'' Rain said._

_Kc talked to Rain a little after she was finished with setting the cameras up, after she headed back to the house and saw a ghost in to up stairs window that was right across from the stairs it was a man with a dark aura, Kc frowned at him and then saw another man that looked worried at Kc. Kc looked at him and saw he was saying something. Kc walked into the house and past the base up to where she saw the ghost's. When she got there Kc looked left and right then a voice._

_''__**Die!**__'' Kc walked away from the stairs so she could stand a chance._

_''No dying is bad at my age!'' Kc said making the voice growl._

_''Don't hurt her!'' came a voice next to her making Kc grin._

_''You Charley right?'' Kc asked making Charley look at Kc._

_''Yes.'' was her answer making Kc nod._

_''This guy and the other lady are the only one's with out name's, bad guy's need names two.'' Kc said making Charley smile._

_''__**Don't ignore me!**__'' said a man made of smoke._

_''Dramatic much?'' Kc said making Charley grin._

_''I said the same thing!'' Charley laughed._

_Back in base Gene, Lilly, and Luke watched everything and that is why they are too shocked to yelled at her not to make the ghost mad._

_''You act the bad guy but you where being controlled by the real evil and are trying to scare the newly weds away right?'' Kc asked making Charley looked at the man shocked._

_''That's right!'' said the ghost calming down._

_''Tho saying die was a bit much.'' Kc said making him sigh._

_''You think?'' he asked. ''I wasn't really going to hurt her just giver her a hand print bruise.''_

_In base they where all watching open mouthed as Kc talked to the ghost's._

_''Well from what I gather all three of you are victims but the other lady really tried to kill Luke.'' Kc said making them frown._

_''That nice man?'' asked Charley._

_''Ya she was the one you saw killing you right?'' Kc asked making Charley frown._

_''A lot of satanic marks and I was on a table.'' Charley said making Kc frown._

_''Well could I have your name I'm Kc.'' Kc said._

_''Mark.'' said the man making Kc look at him for a moment then shook her head._

_''I need to get to base and don't push Lilly again that could hurt the..'' Kc whispered to the ghost making then get shocked looks then smile sadly._

_''Rain was with as well.'' Mark said sadly making Kc frown again._

_''What did the marks look like?'' Kc asked making them frown._

_''They looked like a star in the middle and a circle in blood and there was human flesh on an alter.'' Charley said making Kc pale._

_''I better do some homework about this.'' Kc said leaving the to ghost's._

_Kc walked into the base emotionless and walked over to the computer and started typing._

_''We'll call if we need help why don't you to go and do some thing?'' Kc said making Gene stare then smile at Lilly and Luke._

_''She's in work mode I guess.'' Gene said making them sigh and leave._

_''What do you think?'' Kc asked making Gene look at her._

_''That there are a lot of ghost's here.'' Gene said making Kc nod._

_''Yes but do you feel anything else not like the others?'' Kc asked making Gene pose and stretch his senses._

_''I feel something really dark evil.'' Gene said making Kc nod and grin._

_''Read this!'' Kc said moving over._

_Gene looked at it and reads:_

**_Demon summoning rituals and victims._**

**_Rain Jackson, with child married two Charley Jackson both offered to Zoloft the devil of the river 9._**

**_Penny Main, with child married two Shou Main both offered to Zoloft the devil of the river 9._**

_A list of name's of victims._

**_Zoloft the devil of the river 9 is a cunning devil. Ruthless and can be summoned two way's one way is to say his name three time's and offer sweet's he will do most anything for sweet's except kill._**

_Gene looked at Kc who mad him read more._

**_The other it to kill a newly wed if you want to control him making him obey even if he doesn't want two._**

**_Zoloft is a powerful demon looks like a teen age boy most of the time._**

_Gene looked at a smirking Kc._

_''Guess where where doing.'' Kc said making Gene pale._

_''No summoning a Demon is a bad idea!'' Gene said making Kc look at him._

_''I'll summon him in a devil binding trap, we need answers!'' Kc said making Gene pale. ''And it's not like where going to kill anyone or summon him from hell!'' Kc added making Gene look at her._

_At dinner Kc, Gene, Lilly, and Luke where eating._

_''Would you mind staying in the base in the after noon?'' Kc asked pleasantly._

_''Why?'' Lilly asked making Gene look at Kc like she'd crazy._

_''She want to summon a Demon that all ready out of hell!'' Gene said making Luke and Lilly look at Kc the same way Gene was._

_''It's with sweets and I have a plane.'' Kc said making Them look at her._

_Just them Kc looked at the door she was the only one to see the boy who looked vary sad at Lilly and Luke making Kc smile._

_''Well if you would show your self it would be easier.'' Kc said looking at the boy who was shocked._

_''I'm sorry!'' the boy said showing him self. ''I'll have to kill you two soon.'' Said the boy sadly making Lilly and Luke look at him fearful._

_''Maybe not.'' Kc said making everyone look at her. ''Sweets I offer you a sweet and you brake the contract it's basic.'' Kc said making them stare. '' it's not as powerful now as you couldn't kill the other husband and wife meaning you can brake it now.'' Kc said making Zoloft look agreeing._

_''But wont that witch kill Lilly-san and Luke-san?'' Gene asked making Kc grin._

_''That's the part for are short contract you'll help protect them.'' Kc said._

_''That make's sense!'' Zoloft said grinning._

_''Well if you will protect Gene, Lilly, and Luke you can have this plate of snacks and a box of pocky.'' Kc said making Zoloft look at her._

_''What if she try's to kill you?'' Zoloft said a bit worried for the girl who was helping him._

_''That's what I'm planing.'' Kc said making Zoloft, Gene, Luke, and Lilly frown._

_''But!'' Gene said._

_''It's what i'm being payed for right?'' Kc said. ''You and Zoloft will protect these two and the little gift.'' Kc said smiling a knowing smile at Lilly who was blushing._

_''What are you guy eavesdropping?'' Kc smirked at the three ghost's._

_''No!'' Mark said blushing making Kc laugh.''Well your help would be welcomed.''_

_''You where talking earlier about how thing aren't all way's black and white it's like you knew!'' Rain said making Kc laugh._

_''No I didn't know all of it I just had a theory about it from what you said.'' Kc said this smiling making Luke and Lilly confused, Zoloft looked at his victimes in sadness._

_''After hearing every thing we don't hate you and you don't seem like your evil.'' Mark said making Kc sigh._

_''Truth fully he is a devil and can be quite evil when he wants to be.'' Kc said handing him a few sweets. _

_''True!'' Zoloft said eating a peace of cake._

_''Tho he looks like he's to cute to be evil.'' Kc said this jokingly making Zoloft 'Oi!' making everyone laugh._

_''Your famous in the over world you know for a human.'' Zoloft said making Kc look at him._

_''Is that so?'' Kc said._

_''Ya your known as the human that make's Lucifer shack in his boots and can make him faint.'' Zoloft said making Kc look at him thinking for a moment then bust out laughing._

_''Oh ya I remember that!'' Kc said laughing. ''I wont be welcome in with the goody goody's or in hell they both said i'm to gray!'' Kc said this laughing making them stare._

_''Wait so the devil of all devils fears you?'' Gene said awed making Kc laugh more._

_''Ya there was this case and I ended up in the over world I...'' Kc stopped laughing to much to say more._

_Zoloft looked amused at the girl cursorily wondering how powerful the girl was._

_The next day_

* * *

''Kc did something I have no clue about we stayed two days after but she wouldn't tell me what hapined.'' Gene said making everyone stare.

''So what about the demon?'' John asked he had to have more experiences before he judged.

''After everything he left and sayed he would come see Kc some time, he said he would pay her back.'' Gene said making them stare.

''I never knew it would be as soon as this.'' Kc's voice said in the door way a boy with red hair and black eye's was next two her.

Everyone stared in shock at the boy.

''Zoloft!'' Gene said shocked making Kc laugh.

''I think you came because Gene was talking about you.'' Kc said laughing when both pouted.

''How'd you know?'' Zoloft wined making Kc laugh more.

''Just found out from you.'' Kc said making him pout more.

Kc and the team where putting the stuff away when Kc looked at Zoloft.

''You could help you know?'' Kc said putting the stuff she brot with her in the trunk.

Zoloft looked at her smirking.

''It's not my job.'' Zoloft said making Kc smirk.

''No but I never knew demons where so frail.'' Kc said smirking when he left and came back a moment later with a stack of box's and put them in the was gaping at the seen when Naru stared doing the same they ended up doing most of the work.

''I bet Kc can get them to clean later!'' Gene said to the team making them place bet's on if she could and who would end up winning. Kc was smirking.

''Hay Kc that wood doll was that a Hintogata?'' Monk asked making everyone look at Kc.

''Ya.'' Kc said Zoloft looked worried.

''A what?'' John asked.

''It's a wood doll mad for spells light or dark. a dark spell is to harm the one you want to harm a light spell will help them and will help purify a ghost in some case's.'' Kc said.

''That's one way to put it.'' Monk said. ''You can simplify anything!'' Monk said making Kc laugh.

''No not anything.'' Kc said.

''Mai-chan are you leaving?'' asked Ayami making Zoloft look at her and smile faintly.

''Yes I am.'' Kc said but seeing as she was going to cry. ''Tell you what! Call me if you need help.'' Kc said giving the girl a peace of paper making the girl light up. ''I have to go be good!''

''I will!'' Ayami said.

''Zoloft want a ride?'' Kc asked him and seeing John's face when he was about to get in Monks car. ''Hay John need a ride?'' Kc asked making Zoloft pout slightly but grinned all the same at John.

''If you don't mind.'' John said.

''I need you alive on case's of core I don't!'' Kc said moshining for them to get in.

In the car a few minuet later.

''So what's with Lucy now in day's?'' Kc asked making Zoloft laugh.

''Oh not much the occasional cower at your name.'' Zoloft said making Kc smirk.

''Good that nice to know when I visit.'' Kc said.

''Lucy?'' John asked making Kc laugh.

''It's a nick name for the devil I came up with.'' Kc said making him pale for the rest of the trip they talked and joked Kc didn't know John could joke till then.

And that leaves this case closed.

* * *

**Hi Hope you like R&R if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi hope you like me no own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Kc was at home walking down the hall when the phone rang.

''Mushy, mush?'' Kc said.

''**Hello is a Rose Mystery there?**'' came a voice Kc knew.

''Yes that's me and my I ask who you are?'' Kc said there was a pose.

''**This is Lilly.**'' said the voice now known as Lilly making Kc grin.

''What can i do for you?'' Kc said making Lilly laugh.

''**I have a friend with a ghost problem do you think you can help?**'' Lilly asked making Kc grin.

''Yes pleas come to the Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR do you have a time?'' Kc asked making Lilly laugh again.

''**Is 9 am good?**'' Lilly said.

''Yes that's a good time, and how's Luke, Amy, and Crisis?'' Kc asked.

''**There fine Luke want's to talk to you.**'' Lilly said handing the phone over.

''**Hi Rose long time.**'' Luke said.

''It has are you bringing the kids?'' Kc asked.

''**Yes we are.**''

''Ok see you later, bye!'' Kc said.

''**Bye!**'' Luke said hanging up the phone.

Kc grinned got ready and left.

* * *

Kc walked into SPR smirking.

Gene looked at her.

''Kc tea!'' came the voice of Naru making Kc smirk more.

Kc walked into Naru's office, Lin had pocked his head out and seeing Kc walk into Naru's office followed as did Gene.

''I have some client's from a few years back coming here on behalf of a friend of there's.'' Kc said. ''Gene you should know them there bringing Amy and Crisis with them.'' Kc said making Gene smile.

''The kid's really?'' Gene said smiling.

''Yep and you Naru are taking it no if and or but's about it!'' Kc said making him glare. ''Lin sorry for the in convince.'' Kc said.

Naru was glaring ice daggers.

''No, it's fine we haven't had a case for weeks.'' The ever silent man said.

''Yes I'm sorry to ask this but could you keep Naru's rudeness as low as possible?'' Kc asked, Lin nodded as yes, making Naru glared even more. ''Ya they'll be here in half an hour.'' Kc said sending Naru a look making him inch back.

''Fine!'' Naru said making Kc smirk.

''Good I'll call the gang.'' Kc said walking out. Lin had a ghost of a smirk Gen was just laugh at his brothers glare at the door the Kc had just walked through. ''If you keep glaring at the door it's going to catch fire~!'' Came Kc's amused sing-a-song voice making Naru glare more, Gene was rolling on the floor laughing, Lin's smirk twitched up amused.

A half hour later. Kc was making tea when Naru came out of his office.

''There not hear yet?'' Naru asked annoyed making Kc frown.

''You can't really expect them to be on time with the traffic out there.'' Kc said calmly making him stare.

''You look pale are you ok?'' Gene asked coming over making Kc look at him.

''It's a bad day is all.'' Kc said making Gene the ever happy-go-luck glared and frowned. '_It's the day they died._' Gene calmed down a bit making Naru glare not knowing what was up.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kc picked the tray up and walked out grinning.

''Luke, Lilly! Follow me, the one all in black is Naru he technically run's the building that's Lin over there.'' Kc said leading the way for them to follow throwing in trow's over her shoulder.

''Rose it's been a wile.'' Luke said making Lin and Naru look at them.

''Haha Kc's my real name.'' Kc said making Luke and Lilly smile.

''It's nice to know.'' Lilly said.

''It's been 3 years.'' Kc said grinning at the kid's. ''And your name's?'' Kc asked the kids as she put the tea down and moshined them to sit.

''I'm Amy and this is Crisis!'' said a 3 year old girl with yellow eye's and blond hair pointing to her brother that had black hair and blue eye's.

''It's nice to meet you two.'' Kc said. ''That's Gene.'' Kc said pointing to Gene who smiled at the kid's.

''Hi!'' Gene said.

''So what has hapined?'' Kc asked finally getting to the point.

''Well our friend's husband has been attacked brutally and she her self suffered a broked arm and almost got stabbed by a blade.'' Lilly said making Kc look at the kids.

''Hay do you two want a cool toy?'' Kc asked making them look at her. ''Here go over there and play ok?'' Kc said giving the a peace of metal that changed into a flower then a car and it kept changing, they nodded and left to go play. ''Have they seen or heard anything?'' Kc asked writing it all down.

''Yes they said they heard a voice.'' Luke said Naru looked up in interest as Lin typed on his laptop.

''Did they say what they heard?'' Kc asked noting that Luke and Lilly looked pale.

''No they-'' Lilly started before Kc cut her of.

''Don't lie to me!'' Kc snapped at them glaring making everyone look in shock. ''Your not even Lilly or Luke!'' Kc said and for the first time everyone looked at there eye's.

''These fool's where right about you.'' Luke said making Kc glare but to the ghost'd shock calmed down.

''There not fool's and your going back home sooner then you thought.'' Kc said holding a paper and chanting when she stopped Lilly and Luke fainted but Gene and Lin cot them, the kid's yelled in shock.

''What did you do to Mommy and Daddy?'' Crisis yelled.

''There fine your mom and dad where taken over by two mean ghost's.'' Kc said taking out some incense and lighting it. Kc put it so they would get a good whiff Kc smirked when they woke up gagging.

''That's strong.'' Gene said waving his hand in front of his face the kid's held the nose's.

''That why they woke up.'' Kc said calmly when Luke and Lilly started looking around.

''Rose!'' Lilly said surprised.

''I when did you first black out?'' Kc asked stalk voice a bit cold making even Naru shiver.

''Before we left I think.'' Luke said making Lilly nod Kc smiled.

''Good i'd have mad those ghost have a vary bad day.'' Kc said smirking but frowned. ''What's with your friend's house the ghost said her husband was almost killed as was your friend she was attacked with a blade or that's what they said.'' Kc said making then nod.

''That's true.'' Lilly said making Kc look at them.

''Lilly, Luke i've never had a client come to me for help again.'' Kc said making them look at her. '' I pissed them of to much.'' Kc said so the kid's didn't her making them laugh.

''Not surprising.'' Naru said making Kc smirk.

''Are you taking the case or not?'' Kc said making him glare and that mad Lilly and Luke frown.

''Do i have a choice?'' Naru asked Kc smirked.

''No, not really.'' Kc said smirking making Lilly and Luke grin knowing now as Naru glared.

''Noll your scaring the kids.'' Gene said making Kc laugh.

''Don't worry he can't get you when i'm here!'' Kc said laughing when the grinned.

''Oh and it's Kc so you know.'' Kc said making Luke and Lilly smile.

''Hay! Hay Kc mommy said your our god mother!'' Amy said making Kc smile.

''I am and that over there is your god father.'' Kc said pointing at Gene who smiled.

''That's right.'' Gene said to Naru and Lin's shock.

''Gene you where just telling the team about our first case together right?'' Kc said making Gene pout.

''I was you never told me what hapined on your end tho!'' Gene said this annoyed making Kc smirk.

''And spoil that fact that it annoy's you! Not a chance!'' Kc said making Lilly, Luke and the kids laugh. Gene just pouted annoyed.

Kc got up and left to make more tea. The kids followed her.

''Kc-onii-chan are you going to help aunty Maya-chan?'' Amy asked making Kc look down.

''Yes so do you two know anything? I know how it is when your a kid, and knows something but not one person will listen.'' Kc said making the kids look at her.

''Ya we saw a shadow man.'' Amy said it slowly making Kc grin.

''He was looking at us!'' Crisis said. ''He had a scary look in his eye's.'' Crisis said this looking down.

''Ah might have been the fact your kid's, did her try to hurt you?'' Kc asked.

''No he said 'get out before you get hurt.' and then we couldn't see him any more.'' Amy said making Kc smile.

''Well you kid's wont see him any more when we get done with the house.'' Kc said.

''Kc-onii-chan ghost's are dead people right?'' Crisis asked sadly, Kc posed.

''They are.'' Kc said gently.

''Why aren't they in heaven or hell?'' Amy asked about to cry.

''So time's you can't move on so you need help.'' Kc said patting them on the head.

''And you help them?'' Crisis said cheering up a bit.

''I help a lot of people but there are time's that even I have trouble that's where a team come's in.'' Kc said smiling.

''Your like a hero!'' Amy said making Kc chuckle.

''Something like that.'' Kc said putting the tea on the tray and carrying it back to the room when the door opened just as Kc put down the tray.

''Hay what's up?'' monk said looking at everyone as did the rest of the gang.

''I told you all on the phone didn't I?'' Kc said pointing at the tea cup's making everyone sweat drop.

''It never ceases to amaze me how you do that!'' Gene said shacking his head.

''This is Monk he's well take a guess, this is John a pretest from over sea's, Masako a medium like Gene, And Ayako she's a miko self stile.'' Kc said pointing to the 4 people that just sat down.

''Pointing is rude you know?'' Gene said Kc just shrugged.

''Don't see why unless your pointing open mouthed or something like that.'' Kc said bored.

''So what's the case?'' Monk asked.

''Ghost's, dangerous and in a nice house.'' Kc said summing it all up. Everyone looked at the door when the bell rang.

''Zoloft what bring's you here?'' John asked.

''Got bored so I came over.'' was there reply.

''No really why?'' Kc asked.

''There's no hiding from you, a trapped friend of mine need's some help.'' Zoloft said making Kc frown.

''Place?'' Kc asked.

''Same house your case is.'' Zoloft said making Kc stare.

''Is it just me or do you a track demons?'' Kc asked.

''Since your going could I come?'' Zoloft asked.

''Ya.'' Kc said. ''Tho I have to stop at home first.'' Kc said frowning.

''Why?'' Monk asked.

''To get my good stuff.'' Kc said. ''Hay anyone want a ride?'' Kc asked.

''I want to ride with the Monk this time!'' Zoloft said.

''I'd like a ride mate.'' John said.

''Oh me to!'' Gene said.

''Ok I'll be leaving, we'll be there later.'' Kc said grinning, as she John and Gene left. Everyone said they goodbye's as they did.

* * *

**Hi hope you like R&R!**


End file.
